My Dream Vacation
by Emerald-Words
Summary: Serena needed a new life and a new job.  Plus she needs a vaction to see her beau.  What happens when her mortal enemy is thrown into the mix?


**A/N: This is my first SM fic and I hope you guys like it. I know I usually do Inuyasha but I'm trying to branch out. R&R and 4giv me if the characters a little OOC. ONESHOT. I got the idea from a book I read.**

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**Chapter 1**

"I need a vacation!" Serena said as the flung herself on the sofa of her dilapidated, one room apartment.

"Shut up Serena." Rei said. "You can't afford a vacation."

"I know Rei." Serena said glaring at her ebony adorned friend. "I need to get out of this rat-hole, get out of debt and get a vacation." She complained.

"I agree about the rat hole and the debt. You need to move out of this place. You work too hard to live here." Rei said.

"Oh, Rei, that is so true. My feet are killing me. Mr. Fujiama had me standing in his office the better part of the day and all through lunch taking notes for a letter I'm gonna have to rewrite anyway. I still don't know how he became manager for the store."

"Have you seen the owner? She's sex deprived and he's only too happy to give it to her."

"At least he's having sex." Serena groaned. "All my friends are married and having sex. I am still a virgin." She turned her back so Rei couldn't see her face after the last statement.

"Give it a rest Serena." Rei said severely fed up with her best friend's whining. "You're too old fashion. Go out, find a sex god and get laid." She continued to flip through the magazine not really paying attention to the products.

"Rei!" Serena yelled, a red tint spreading across her face.

"Geez Serena, you're such a virgin."

Serena stomped to the section in her _box _designated as her kitchen. She turned on the pipe to catch a glass of water only to be sprayed.

"That's it!" She yelled while Rei laughed. "I can't stay here another minute."

"Serena, where are you going to go?" She said between bursts of laughter.

"I don't know. I don't care. I can't stay in a house not fit for a Barbie doll. Help me pack." She said pulling a suitcase out of the closet – the cloth ones you can buy at the store. She began throwing her scanty collection of clothing into the suitcase.

"Serena be reasonable. You don't have anywhere to go. You don't have any money to rent a new or better place." Rei said seriously.

"Rei it's too depressing to stay here."

"Sere-"

"Rei, please." She allowed a tear to slide down her cheek.

"Oh, fine. I'll call a few people. You pack."

"No, that won't work at all." Rei said with a sigh. "Thanks anyway." _ There's only one choice._ "Mina?" She said once the phone picked up.

"Hey Rei. What's up?" The bubbly blonde said into the phone.

"Crisis central. Serena is wigging out. We need to get her out of this apartment."

"Well that's no problem. My brother just left for Africa two weeks ago so his loft is available."

"Sere can't afford a loft. Don't you remember what her apartment looks like?"

"I'm not renting it. She can use it for free until he gets back. It'll give her time to save some money and find a better place to live."

"You are a genius Mina. There is only one problem."

"Yeah." Mina said knowingly. "We'll just not tell him. Sere can use it and then we'll get her out with out him knowing. Besides, even if he finds out, he'd never hurt is baby sister."

"Now, we only have to convince her to stay there."

"Give how desperate she is, that should be a snap." Mina said. "I'll leave that to you while I tend to my husband who just walked in."

"Oh, give Motoki my love."

"Sure thing."

"We should really get together sometime." Rei said.

"How about we have a party when Serena moves. We'll make it a housewarming gift for her."

"Ok. See you guys soon."

"No! I absolutely refuse to live in that creature's apartment. I'd rather live in a cardboard box Rei!" Serena said pacing in Rei's apartment.

"Well, you don't have a choice. You gave up the hole and you can't stay here. Jadeite and I don't have any space. Plus, we have our children to think about. They are already sharing a room. We can't force them to share a bed."

"Well I'll go-"

"Lita had triplets and a husband. Amy is a doctor with a kid and a husband who is also a doctor. Mina has a one bedroom apartment with her _new_ husband."

"But-"

"Serena! You got your wish. You moved out and you're gonna alive _for free_ in a humungous loft. You'll clear up your credit card debt and finally take that vacation."

"But-"

"He won't even be there and he won't know you are or were there because you'll move out before he gets back which is fie months from now."

"But-"

"Sere, don't worry. Now come on. I'll drop you off before the kids get home."

She sighed. "Fine. I guess it's a plus we're having a party once I'm settled."

"Yeah, maybe you'll meet someone and finally get laid."

"Rei!" she groaned.

ooo000ooo000ooo

"This party is so great!" Serena sighed.

"Of course. I planned it." Mina boasted. She was the best events planner in the world. Everybody wanted her to do their parties and weddings – everything.

"Thanks Mina. And if he does find out, I'll take all the blame."

"He won't and if he does I'll take the blame. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that my brother killed one of my best friends in the whole world."

"Damn right. I haunt both you and him." The laughed.

"Hey Sere, I think that guy over there is checking you out." Rei whispered into her ear.

Serena glanced over casually and saw what could only be described as Adonis gracing her, little Serena, with the most dazzling smile. He began to weave through the gyrating crowd and Serena's breath hitched. She reached out to grab Mina or Rei but the two traitors had already abandoned her.

_I am going to kill those two._ She smiled as the stranger took a seat beside her.

"Hi." He said and Serena almost swooned at his smooth tenor.

"Hi." _Real smooth meatball head. Listen to me! I'm teasing myself like that jerk._ Serena smiled hoping that he would notice her nervousness.

"I'm Matt."

"I'm-"

"Serena. I know. As soon as I spotted you I had to find out ho you were." She said smiling uncertainly for a second. "I've been working up the courage to talk to you all night."

"Oh really?" Serena never had a guy act uncertain towards her. She never had a guy act anyway towards her-except for that idiot who teased her for half of her teen years.

"Yeah. You're a very pretty woman. I had to make sure I knew what I was getting into with such an angel."

"Flattery is a good enough start." Serena smiled and he blushed slightly. "But you don't have to be nervous. Wanna dance?"

"Sure." He said going all starry-eyed at the prospect.

"So what do you do for a living Matt?" she asked once he was relaxed enough to dance slowly.

"I'm a journalist."

"A shy journalist?" Serena quizzed.

"I'm not usually this shy." He said. "It seems to have developed around you." He said not looking at her directly.

"How sweet." Serena said kissing him on the cheek. If she hadn't had a few martinis earlier, she wouldn't have dared to do such a thing. Matt blushed tremendously.

"Thanks. So what do you do?"

"I'm a secretary. I'm hoping to change that soon. I wanna open a restaurant."

"You cook?"

"Like no other." Serena was proud of her skills in the kitchen. She was the best cook this side of the world but had no canvas to show her art.

"So how did you end up a secretary?"

"I was in a culinary arts school until my parents died leaving me and my younger brother Shingo. I dropped out and got a temp job that turned out to be a regular thing."

"That was very brave of you."

"I had to look after my little brother. He's working now and sending himself to college."

"So why didn't you go back to school?"

"Guess I got comfortable. But now, I'm sick of it. This is a season for change. New apartment hence I need a new job."

"Sounds like a plan." They walked – rather stumbled – over to the sofa and sat down.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"The best." She giggled. "Now to more important things." She said with a serious look.

"Like what?" he said.

"Well, I've been waiting all night for you to kiss me and frankly, I can't wait nay longer." His eyebrows shot up as she leaned in and kissed him. When he didn't kiss back, she broke the lip contact and smiled at him.

"This is where you kiss me back, Matt." He blushed again. She leaned in and waited for him to close the gap, which he did. To say he was a good kisser, was an understatement. Serena's hair stood on end at the fantastic movements of his lips against hers. When the kiss ended Serena breathe deeply.

"Wow." They said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"I liked that." Serena said. "How about, we make this a little more private."

"But-"

"Don't worry; I don't put out on the first date." She smiled while pulling him to the guest room. She opted to stay in the guest room for fear that her _landlord_ might notice something amiss in his bedroom once he got back. Matt followed her lead kissing her on the neck when her back was to him. She giggled. She was leaning against the closed door leading to her room in a lip lock when a startled voice had her head snapping back and hitting it painfully.

"Oh shit." Serena said when blue met blue. She stood transfixed with a gorgeous guy kissing on her neck and as less than happy Darien Shields entered his very crowded apartment. His eyes broke the gaze as they scanned the crowd. His eyes rested on a very nervous Mina who quickly left her husband's side to speak to her brother.

"Serena?"

Serena suddenly realized that Matt was looking at her. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Uhm-no. I think you need to leave." She said still not altogether with him.

"Is it-" she suddenly looked up at him.

"Oh no. It not you. It's the timing. Look, here's my number. Call me anytime. We'll go out." She smiled at him hoping it was genuine. When he smiled back she almost sighed in relief.

"Okay. I'll do that." He leaned in for anther kiss then left the loft with the crowd that was being ushered out. Mina apologized profusely promising a party at her club. They left unwillingly not happy nonetheless. Lita, Amy and Rei left while Mina stayed to protect Serena.

"Darien! Back so soon? We didn't expect you until Christmas." Mina said trying to distract him from a very pale blonde.

"Obviously." He finally looked away from Mina to look at his sister. "How is my idiot of a best friend treating you?" he smiled.

"Don't talk about Motoki like that. Besides, we're doing just fine. So how come your back so soon?" she said quickly.

"Apparently to save my apartment." He looked at Serena who was watching him while biting her lips nervously. "Why are _you _still here, Meatball head?" She swallowed nervously which made Darien raise an eyebrow. "What? No witty remark?" she swallowed again this time grabbing one of her pig tails and squeezing.

"Oh, I was planning to call but I figured I wouldn't be able to reach you and all. Serena is going to be staying here for a while until she gets a new place." His eyes snapped to Mina who smiled widely while Serena could see anger, disbelief and determination in his gaze.

"No." He said quietly.

"Please Dare, she's one of my best friends and she has nowhere else to go." His mouth opened to say something. "And don't even ask about our apartments. Rei has tow kid, Lita has ten month old triplets, Amy has no room and I'm a newly wed with even less room. Its not reasonable for her to stay with any of us. You have this big, spacious loft with an empty room that she can use."

"Mina-"

"Please Dare, I know you two absolutely detest each other, though I don't see why, you tow would make such a cute couple."

"Mina!" Serena and Darien yelled at the rambling blonde.

"Sorry. Please Dare. You won't even see here. She works nine to five; you're hardly home. Just do me this one favor-"

"Alright." He said.

"Really?"

"Anything for my baby sister even if I suffer." He said. Mina slapped him for that.

"Hey, watch it."

"Okay. Now, can you tow clean up my apartment while I take a shower?"

"No problem." Serena said. She grabbed a bag and started dumping plastic cups and plates into it.

"Oh Mina-"

"Don't worry Sere. Darien is a bit grumpy but at least you won't be bored." Mina said.

"Yeah." Serena said worrying a kitchen rag.

"Look, I gotta go. Motoki is waiting in the car."

"Okay." Serena seriously wanted to beg her not to leave but she wasn't going to do it. She watched as the door closed just as Darien walked out of his room.

"Mina left?"

"Just now." Serena said.

"Good. Now I can talk to you without her as your defense." He started to advance and the once seated Serena was rapidly backing up towards the kitchen counter.

"W-w-what about?" she stuttered.

"About these living arrangements."

"Okay." She nodded nervously now that he was one foot from her and she had nowhere to go. She gulped.

"How long you do you plan on staying here?"

"Until I can find an apartment I can afford that isn't a dump."

"That long?" he groaned. "Fine. I have a few rules."

"Okay."

"No more parties."

"Done."

"No sleepovers."

"Fine." She was willing to submit to anything right now with his angry gaze on her.

"No loud music, no touching my things, no noise when I'm home and trying to sleep and especially no talking to me. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time-"

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"You heard me. You may have managed to seduce me once but-" he was sufficiently shut up when Serena's right hand met his left cheek.

"How dare you accuse me of seducing you?" she spat angrily.

Darien looked at her, shock written all over his face. In all of the years that he knew Serena, in all their arguments, she had never once raised a hand to him. Sure, she'd thrown stuff at him but she'd never once used her own hand to try or in this case succeed at hitting him.

"I did not seduce you. I was drunk. You took advantage of me. Why you did it I don't know."

"So you're accusing me of rape?" he said once he found his voice.

"No but you can't leave the blame on me. I was emotionally distraught and you-"

"I tried to comfort you when your friends were too drunk themselves to do anything." He said in a low dangerous voice.

"Yeah and you ended up taking my virginity you jerk!" she yelled as a pained expression came across his face. "I trusted you. No matter how much I hate your guts, you wee Mina's big brother who annoyed the hell out of me but I trusted you. So it wasn't me who did the seducing it was you and then you just up and left without a word. Three years. So don't talk to me about seduction." She finally had the strength to move away from him. Fighting with him always seemed to get her juices flowing.

He knew she was right. He was a jerk. He had no right to do what he did three years ago or say what he said to her just now. He should have been carted off to prison for what he did to her in this very apartment. He ran a hand through his ebony locks and sighed.

"Look, Sere, I'm sorry. I had a long flight and I'm a little edgy. I shouldn't have-"

"Look. I'm a tenant. I'll follow your rules and okay the rent at the end of the month." She turned to walk away but he stopped her.

"You really do hate me don't you? Are you trying to get my sister to kill me?"

Darien was no fool. If Mina caught wind of what he did to Serena all those years ago on top of her paying rent, he would have to buy his own casket.

"Let go of me. And my name is Serena to you." She said coldly.

"Look, I said you can stay and you don't need to pay me." He sighed the twelve hour flight taking its toll. "I'm gonna eat something and go to bed. And I am sorry."

As he turned towards the kitchen, Serena couldn't help but wish they weren't so hostile towards each other. He was her first-well everything and so far her last. She saw the tired tension in his shoulders and sighed praying that what she was about to do was not a mistake.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" he said as he filled the kettle to make some instant coffee.

"Can we call a truce? I'd rather not fight with you everyday while I'm here." She waited as he looked at her a question on his lips that never left.

"Fine."

"Good. So we'll forget about everything prior to this moment and move on."

"Everything?" he said surprising both himself and her and drawing a blush from her.

"Everything." She said after swallowing visibly.

"Deal." He went back to making the coffee.

"That stuff is going to kill you." She said walking up to him and taking the cup. She dumped the contents and set about to making some chamomile tea.

"Hey!" he protested when his precious liquid was circling the drain.

"What you need is a light snack and some tea to relax you." She made him a sandwich while the tea drew in a cup. She added a little honey and gave it to him while his mouth hung open slightly. "Enjoy." She left him to eat.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he said when she was halfway across the room.

"We called a truce but I can't promise it'll work if we are too close. We're too volatile." She sat in the sofa and opened a book while he ate.

He sat rubbing his shoulders through the whole meal. She noticed. So she put down her book and mentally kicked herself for wanting to be civil around the jerk. Curse maturity.

"I can help you with that you know." She said.

"With what?" he said still rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm good with my hands. I can work out those kinks for you." She smiled.

"You don't-"

"Its the least I can do. You've given me a roof over my head and everything." He looked at her for a moment longer before getting up to sit between her legs on the floor.

He had to admit. She was good. He even allowed her to work out the pain in his entire back. He was tempted to purr under her able hands. He kept it to himself. He knew all to well how good her hands were with other things and indulging was not going to help the hard-on he was currently sporting. He decided to save himself from embarrassment and pretend to sleep. Getting up would not have been a good idea with her so close. Don't get him wrong. He was not attracted to her in particular. It just that he was tired and hadn't been with a woman in a long, really long time. His job didn't permit relationships and a one night stand was not his style. Besides, Serena wasn't ugly. Quite the opposite. She has beautiful blonde hair, creamy white skin, legs for miles and curves in all the right places. No wonder that guy was all over her at the party earlier. He heard her calling him but he held true to his pretense and didn't answer.

"Guess he really was tired." She aid aloud. "No wonder he was o willing to make the truce and subject himself to his worst enemy touching, again." She sighed and covered him them removing his shoes and socks. She also loosened his shirt so he would be comfortable. She yawned then went off to sleep. Darien breathed silently while she did this and sighed in relief when she left. He decided he was too tired to make it to his room so he slept on the sofa.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

"So Sere, how is it living with your sworn enemy?" Rei asked with a touch of mischief. "Its been a month now."

"I wouldn't know since we've called a truce, for now. Plus I hardly see him anyways." She sipped on her milkshake.

"What do you mean?"

"I wake up, he's already gone. I get home, he isn't there yet or he's already sleeping." She said nonchalantly.

"Rats." Mina said.

"What is it?" Serena said.

"Oh nothing. Don't mind me." She giggled.

Lita rocked the carriage with the babies then looked up. "So have you quit that awful job yet?"

"No. I still need the salary to clear my debt then to work on opening my restaurant."

"Serena, you're s stubborn. We would easily help with the restaurant. And you could pay us back if you want, not that we would take it." Lita said.

"You guys built your dreams yourself. I wanna do the same."

"Okay. Consider it a bank loan. We'll even throw in interest." Rei kicked in.

"Please Sere. We wanna help." Mina said softly. "We can't stand to see you working for that clown who only got the job you were supposed to get because he has a penis and your boss has a vagina." She added and they all nodded in agreement. Serena knew when she was defeated. She might as well strike a deal.

"Fine. I'll keep it to pay of my debts and save for a two week vacation. I won't have to save long since I only have one more credit card payment and I'll use the severance pay."

"That's way too long. We wanna do the vacation too." Amy chimed in.

"Guys come on-"

"No Sere. Enough is enough." They all got up from the little table and proceeded to walk home. They argued about Serena's decisions as they passed a magazine stand that caught Serena's eyes.

"These dresses are so gorgeous." She drooled over a fashion magazine. She flipped through one as she paid the man. "I wish I could have just one."

"Well, I can get you one." Lita said.

"I can't keep taking your money guys. I seem like a charity case." She complained.

"But you're our charity case that we love very much." Amy and they all nodded in agreement. "We wanna see you happy."

Serena sighed in frustration. She never had a moment of peace with these girls. All very successful and all her best friends. She was constantly prodded into accepting their help. Mostly because she helped them out a lot in the earlier days. She remembered introducing Lita to Nephrite and then helping her open that club. She was on her way to partnering with Mina and opening a chain. She remembered beating some sense into the flighty Rei when it came to her best friend since diapers Jadeite. She remembered setting Mina up with Motoki even though she had the biggest crush on him since forever. She remembered finally dragging Amy out to a club where she met Greg and look at her now. But Serena, she never accepted their help in return. She continued to look through the magazine when something caught her eye.

"Hey guys, look at this." She said.

"What is it?" They all said looking over her shoulder. It was an ad for a two week honeymoon vacation to a destiny of the winner's choice.

"Wow." Mina said. "If only you were getting married."

"So true." Serena said. "This is like a dream. I could finally get t go to Jamaica if I was just getting married."

"Who says you have to?" Said Rei. "It says here, all you need to do is write a letter telling why you and your intended are so in love and deserve this trip. Tell them how you met and all the mushy stuff. Then they send you the tickets."

"Wouldn't check out whomever sent the letter to make sure it was legit?" Serena asked.

"No. These things don't have time for that." Rei said. "Send the letter in."

"Oh, but I feel bad for those who might actually be getting married."

"They can afford their own honeymoon if they are getting married. You are broke and need a vacation." Rei pointed out and the girls nodded in agreement.

"But-"

"Come one Sere." Lita said after adjusting the seats of the stroller. "Its just a chance. You might not even get it."

"You're right." She said biting on her nails. "I guess."

"Do it Sere." Amy said. Serena tended to listen when Amy spoke.

"Okay. I'll do it." They all talked some more before going their separate ways. Serena hurried to the loft thinking of what she would right in her letter. She was surprised to see Darien seating in the living room area with a very attractive woman.

"Hello." She said as the entered.

"Hi Serena." Darien greeted. "This is Ann. We work together at the volunteers' office."

"Hi Serena. Nice to meet you." She took Serena's hand with a genuine smile. "I've heard so much about to."

"Nice to meet you. I afraid I can't say the same."

"Oh, don't mind that. Darien here is very private. I wouldn't expect him to."

"I hope you've heard good things."

"Oh yes. Darien goes on-" she grunted when Darien nudged her none to gently.

"We have to get back to work, squirt." He teased. "Don't bore Serena with our past conversations."

Serena looked at him quizzically and looked at Ann who also looked puzzled then guilty then completely sorry. "Oh, yes Darien. We have lots to do." She looked back at Serena who still had a puzzled look. "It was nice finally meeting you."

_Finally? What was he saying about her behind her back? _"Of course. I'll just get out of your way." Se went to the kitchen and reheated some leftovers before disappearing into her room. She spent the better part of the night writing and when she was finally done she said a desperate prayer and sealed the envelope.

"Hey Serena!" she heard him calling. "You have a phone call."

"Who is it?"

"Matt." He answered back before she heard the front door close.

She grabbed up the phone. "Hi Matt."

"Hey babe. We haven't been out in a while." His voice said. "Wanna go out tonight?" They had been seeing each other since the party but for the past two weeks, he'd been out of Tokyo doing some work. She really missed him.

"Sure. We can go to Mina's club."

"Okay. I'll pick you at eight."

"Sure thing." They talked a little more before she hung up.

She was humming contently in the kitchen when Darien came back looking very tousled. Serena snorted. _Probably making out with Ann._

"You hungry?" she voiced.

"Yeah but I can get-"

"NO more take out. Plus I already started making some egg rolls and rice balls."

"But-"

"I said don't worry about it." She smiled at him over her shoulders.

"Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower then." He left to her desired work. When he came out of the shower, he was glad he accepted the food. He had takeout for most of the month mostly because he was trying to avoid her. When he didn't have takeout, it was because she cooked and left it for him. "This is really good Serena." He said.

"I know." She sang. She took up her empty dish and washed it. "See you later." She sang.

"Where you off to in such a happy mood?" he smirked.

"I'm going out with Matt tonight."

"So he's finally come home."

"What? He has to work you know. I think its great that he gets to work all around the world. I gotta go get ready." He shook his head as she disappeared into her room.

He was seated on the sofa when she emerged half an hour later. He was sure his mouth was permanently damaged from the open position.

"Wipe your drool Darien." She joked.

"You sure clean up nice." He said to hide his embarrassment at staring but it was hard not to when her pleated black skirt fell seductively just above her knees and her pink tank top showed her figure off so much.

"Whatever." She picked up her purse after dancing into impossibly high shoes. Just as she finished this task, the doorbell rang.

"Hey." Matt said from the other side of the door as he glanced appreciatively at her. "Looking sexy as ever."

"I do my best." She said twirling for him. "Come on. Let's get going."

The club was really shaking that night. Mina had decided to go with a Jamaican theme to celebrate Serena's decision to send in that letter. She had scheduled a series of the hottest Jamaican performers. When Serena walked in, Sean Paul had just finished singing his latest hit and walked off saying 'be back for more with you guys'. _Mina has them on rotation._

"Come on, let's dance." Serena said depositing her purse in their VIP room and dragging Matt out. She was already bouncing to the opening beats of Shaggy's "Hey Sexy Lady."

Sexy, hot, I love my your girl, put it on me  
Brian and Tony Gold let the ladies know, they got it goin on  
Uh! Shaggy!!!

She watched as her friends' husbands were dragged out too, except for Mina's who seemed to be on an important call for the moment. Serena's attention went back to Matt who was bouncing to the rhythm then placed his hands on her hips as he moved her hips seductively against his groin. Serena was a big Jamaican fan. She knew all the dances and did them very well. She stayed away from the "Dutty wine" however. She couldn't chance a neck injury or possibly a head one if she got too low to the floor.

Hey sexy lady, I like your flow  
Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!!! (Uh!)  
You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me, screamin back for moooooore!!!

Matt cheered her on as she stole the spotlight in the show. He held his own though. He realized that all he had to do was look good and hold her hips most of the time and match her movements. The song was really provocative and Serena did it justice.

Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and  
My size ain't small it's tall and catch here comes her clothes be fallin  
Her neighbor's callin bawlin all this noise is so appallin  
They must believe we're brawlin headboards band till early mornin

"Hey Dare, its only for a few hours. You need the rest man. Even Amy is here." Motoki said.

"You mean Shy Dr. Mizuno-"

"She's not Mizuno anymore but yeah. It's a Jamaican thing tonight and I know how you love that country."

"Moto-"

"Come on. Dare, its only for a few hours then you can get back to your boring life with your boring coffee."

"Coffee?" he sighed. "I haven't had a cup in a month. Serena keeps throwing it out. And I don't have anytime during the day to get a cup."

"You haven't had coffee? Serena must be in hell. You're so cranky without coffee."

"Don't I know it?" He sighed again. "I guess a few hours working of this edge won't kill me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Great."

"And Motoki, don't tell anybody. I don't want to dance tonight."

"NO problem. But you know your sister, she has radar." Motoki laughed. "I gotta go. Mina wants to dance to this song." Darien could hear Shaggy singing into the mike.

Hey sexy lady (Uh!!) I like your flow  
Your body's bangin (Yo) out of controoooooool!!! (A big tune)  
You put it on me (Uh!!)) ceiling to floor (Ceiling to floor baby)  
Only you can make me (Uh) screamin back for moooooore!!!

His eyes throbbed for the memory of a birthday party that ended up with a certain blonde in his bed and him freaking out. _Maybe this night will kill me._ He hopped into his car after changing into a black shirt, and thankfully, a leather jacket. He didn't want Mina spilling on the jacket since she despised it. He only kept it to annoy her and her friends who gave him hell over it. He hopped into his car and arrived just in time to see the large circle in the club. Curious, he peeked in, only to see his _roommate _gyrating in the sexiest way possible with her boyfriend, whom he didn't like for his own reasons.

I was her father's choosin, performance left her snoozin  
Rug burns her knees we're bruised and, she's hooked ain't no refusing

I knew it all along (Uh!) she was the perfect one (What!!!)  
She really put it on (On me) I had to write a song

Hey sexy lady (She's drivin me nuts) I like your flow (Uh! Uh!)  
Your body's bangin (Sexy Lady) out of controoooooool!!! (Sweet and nice)  
You put it on me (You know you got that figure) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me (Wow) screamin back for moooooore!!!

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was like some blonde goddess doing a forbidden dance the way her hips were moving. Looking around the room, he saw guys just itching to get a chance with her but so far, she only had eyes for the boyfriend that currently had his hand on her ass, grinding his pelvis into hers.

Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on  
Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on

He watched for a few more minutes as her dance partner leaned into her and whispered something that had her shaking her head. He suddenly kissed her and left the floor leaving her in the circle still dancing. Darien always knew Serena could dance but this was more than he expected. He watched as the crowd allowed Shaggy to enter the dance floor where he and Serena tore the floor up with a series of complicated dancing. The crowd cheered so loud, the music was almost drowned out. Almost.

Gal your extra sexy like (Whoa) and you make me wanna say (Hi)  
And you shake you shake your thong (Low)  
Gal you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)  
Gal I like the way how you (Flow) every time you pass me (By)  
Gal you wiggly jiggly and (Oh) and you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)

Serena effortlessly followed and lead her dance partner; her small lithe body doing the sexiest things. Darien wondered if he was the only one that wanted to drag her to some corner and…no he wouldn't go there. Thoughts like these were not to be entertained. The song was winding down now as Shaggy went back to the stage and the crowd hid Serena.

Uh, moist, ha ha ha ha ha ha

"Let's give it up fro Ms. Serena Tsukino. The best dancer this side of the world." The performer said and the crowd cheered.

Serena wove here way out of the crowd and over to Matt who had a drink ready for her. She drank gratefully.

"Serene, you're one special girl." Matt said.

"And I'm yours." She said she said kissing him on the lips.

"I was fortunate Mina invited me that night."

"I think she did it deliberately but I'm glad you accepted."

"Me too." He smiled. He fingered her hair and stared at her making her blush slightly. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure. But I wanna hear Tami Chin perform first. Maybe catch another dance."

"Sure babe." She rocked in her seat beside Matt as they had idle chat with the girls. The crowd suddenly went wild as Tami Chin took the stage. Serena cheered from her corner with her friends.

"How you doing everybody?" Tami said to the crowd and they gave a resounding cheer. "You girls ready to hyperventilate?" The crowd responded with enthusiasm. "Okay, okay. Let's get my girls on once side and my guys on the other. And girls, let's show these guys why they love us so much." The girls cheered in agreement. "Let's bring out our star dancer, Ms. Serena Tsukino. She's going to help me sing this song."

"What? She knows my name?" Serena said. "I can't sing in front of so many people." She added in a slight panic.

"Of course you can girl. Plus you can't leave Tami hanging like that." Rei said.

"But-"

"Get going girl; they're cheering for you." Matt said kissing her and pushing her up. She stumbled to the stage and smiled nervously.

"Hit it guys." Tami said. The beats rang out and Serena tentatively started rocking to the beat. "Serena's gonna start us off on the verse." Tami started the opening parts.

Tami: A A A Aiiihhhh (Ooh Why Oh Why)  
My my my myyyyyyy (Tell me deh pon yu mind)  
Why oh why oh why (Whyyyy)  
Hy, hy, hy, hy, Hyperventilating

Serena: See your skies, got me high  
And I'm begging to be part of your sky  
I will fly, Seven 4s, Seven 20,..4/7  
What am I saying, hyperventilating  
Want it to be, the game that you been playing

Tami cheered along with the crowd as Serena's voice resonated throughout the club. Darien was stupefied.

Tami: A A A Aiiihhhh (All over sexy)  
My my my myyyyyyy (You haffi wuk it baby)  
Why oh why oh why (Keep me waiting)  
Hy, hy, hy, hy, Hyperventilating

Tek yu time, join di line fi knock me though  
Rock mi body, till u caan rock it no more  
An if yu ready, yu fi really mek me soar  
(Like a bird in the sweet summer shore)  
And if yu never know seh dat me waan yu do  
Step aside cuz some'in muss do you  
You either will or you won't, you do or yuh don't  
Better play me write in every note

Tami and Serena danced to the music as they collaborated.

A A A Aiiihhhh (All over sexy)  
My my my myyyyyyy (You haffi wuk it baby)  
Why oh why oh why (Keep me waiting)  
Hy, hy, hy, hy, Hyperventilating

Serena: Oh why, Oh why  
Yu deh pan mi mind  
Can you tell me why (Tell Me)  
Why yu deh pan me mind (Mind)

Tami: My youth, tell yu di truth  
Mi want everything package up inna yuh suit  
Yuh deh pan mi mind, now mi ready to recruit  
Show mi what yuh got if yuh want mi salute  
I know yuh watchin me, cause I been watchin you (You)  
And if yuh didn't know I'm ready for you

They completely controlled the flow of the club. The crowd swayed as the girls tantalized their respective partners with sexy moves. Darien's finger drummed the beat. He was itching to dance but he didn't want Mina or anybody else to know he was there. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice when I bubbly brunette came over and started dragging him out to the dance floor until it was too late. He didn't have the heart to leave the intoxicated woman.

"Oh my gosh, is that Darien?" Mina said. Everybody at the table looked to the dance floor where sure enough Darien was gyrating with some strange girl who was obviously drunk.

"I didn't know Darien could dance." Ami stated. "He always seemed so-"

"Stuffy?" Rei supplied.

"Yeah." Ami said. They al watched the once supposedly stuffy Darien Shields held his own on the floor while trying to prevent the girl from falling over.

"I just hope he doesn't bump into Serena while he's out here." Lita said.

"Aren't they roommates?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Mainly because I forced him to. They don't like each other much."

"Really?" Matt said. "I never got that. They always seemed like they had a history or something." Everybody laughed.

"They have a history alright." Motoki said after he composed himself. "They've known each other for ten years now. They met when she was fifteen before she even met Mina. They always came into the Crown arcade and fought tooth and nail. I was the referee. It was an attraction for the arcade. Everybody came back to witness what Darien would say to set her off." He laughed again. "That is their history."

"Hmmm. Really? I guess I sort of assumed they liked each other. Guess I was wrong."

"Completely." Rei said drying her eyes.

"Oh shit." Lita suddenly said.

"What?" Mina asked.

"I think world war three is about to kick off." They watched as Serena entered the crowd and danced her way through. She was two feet away from Darien. Cliché enough, she bumped into him. Now normally in a club, bumping into people doesn't require an apology, but Darien and Serena were so proper, they couldn't help themselves.

"3…2…1…." Rei counted down and sure enough the two were engaged in a heated conversation. Rei prevented Matt from rescuing Serena. "You'll only get burned Matt. Let them argue it out."

"But-"

"Trust me. We're seasoned refs. They need this. They probably haven't fought in a month."

"If you guys say so." He watched as Darien literally dragged her off to a corner away from the group's eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Serena yelled mostly because they couldn't hear above the music. "If you didn't notice, I was dancing."

"More like having sex on the floor Serena."

"What did you say?" she said gearing up for round two.

"You heard me. The way you were behaving tonight was appalling."

"For your information, it's called dancing, not like you know what that is Mr. Stick-up-my-ass. I'm surprised you knew your way to the dance floor."

"You really can get bitchy when you haven't gotten laid." He didn't know what prodded him to say that but he fully deserved the slap that he got. His jaw clenched because she knew how to use her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You know what? I don't care. Darien Shields, I hope you never speak to me again."

"Sere, wait." He grabbed her wrist to stop her retreat.

"No." She pulled her hand back violently. "Have a good life you jerk." She walked away, angry tension evident in her shoulders.

"Why did I come here tonight?" He sighed running his hand through his hair. He quickly exited because he knew if Mina found him, he wouldn't survive tonight.

A A A Aiiihhhh (All over sexy)  
My my my myyyyyyy (You haffi wuk it baby)  
Why oh why oh why (Keep me waiting)  
Hy, hy, hy, hy, Hyperventilating

See your skies, got me high  
And I'm begging to be part of your sky  
I will fly, Seven 4s, Seven 20,..4/7  
What am I saying, hyperventilating  
Want it to be, the game that you been playing

A A A Aiiihhhh (All over sexy)   
My my my myyyyyyy (You haffi wuk it baby)  
Why oh why oh why (Keep me waiting)  
Hy, hy, hy, hy, Hyperventilating

"Goodnight everybody. Give it up for Serena."

The club cheered but Serena could care less. She accepted a few congrats and thumbs up as eh made her way to the VIP lounge.

"I guess it's done." Lita said as she saw Serena coming up the stairs. "She seems more upset than usual." She added.

"Matt?" Serena said.

"Yeah babe?"

"Let's go."

"Why?"

"I said, let's go. Sorry guys."

"Its okay. I'll kill him for you." Mina said. They watched as Matt and Serena walked out.

"You okay babe?" Matt asked as they cruised to nowhere in particular.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I just need to cool off."

"Why do you let him get to you like that?"

"Who know? He just rubs me the wrong way."

"I thought you two used to go out until your friends corrected me."

"Me? With that jerk?" she scoffed. "He's been on my case since I was fifteen for no reason."

"I heard."

"Back then, I thought it was because I was crushing on Motoki but now…"

"You mean Mina's husband?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you tow aren't meant to be friends." Matt said.

"Yeah, maybe." She sighed.

"Wanna go back to my place instead of yours?"

"Sure. That is a good idea." They drove in silence until Matt's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said. "Right now? But-" he paused again. "Fine. I'll be there."

"What is it, Matt?" Serena asked.

"I hate to do this but I need to get to the airport like now. I have to fly to Germany to cover a story. Then to Jamaica for a new…"

"New what?" Serena asked.

"Damn! A new job."

"Oh." She said a little hurt. "I-"

"Dammit. I'm so sorry." He said.

"Its okay. I knew it couldn't last forever."

"But I wanted it to. Promise me you'll at least visit me in Jamaica. We can make this work." He pleaded.

"I guess I have vacation time coming up anyway." She smiled although she wanted to cry.

"I'll take you home."

"No. I could use the walk."

"It ten miles to you house and its late." He said.

"I'll catch a taxi after my walk. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He pulled over and kissed her before allowing her to get out. "Bye Matt."

"No. I'll see you later."

"Okay." She waved as he drove off and out of her life possibly. She started walking to her house slowly just as thunder cracked and it started to rain. "I must have done something good." She said sarcastically to herself. She walked a looked for somewhere to shelter until the rain held up. She found a little store with a canvas outside so she waited.

Fifteen minutes later, and it was still raining. "Dammit, I need to find a phone and get a taxi." She took off her shoes and braved the rain. While running she realized she had started to cry. She quickly shook away the troublesome tears and looked through the almost white sheet of rain. She found a bar and knocked hoping that they would open for her. The man opened the door and before she could say she needed the phone he yelled 'We're closed!' and shut the door. She walked to the next two bars and the same thing happened. She was close to tears again when she found the next bar. The man said the same thing but this time, Serena burst into tears.

"Please, I just need to make one phone call."

"Okay honey." He said sympathizing. Serena guessed she looked really pathetic. She went to open her purse to take out the money for the cab so she would have it in hand and realized, she had left her purse in Matt's car. "Oh no. Why me?" _What do I do now?_ She considered calling the girls but she didn't want to disturb them. She couldn't deal with them cursing Matt when all of this was her fault. She had only one option.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Darien, it's me Serena."

"What do you want?" he said coldly and Serena flinched at the ice in his voice.

"I-I-I need to borrow some money for a taxi. I promise I'll pay you back."

"Why don't you get Matt to take you home?" He asked in the same cold voice.

"He went to the airport and I left my purse in his car so I just need to borrow some money for the fare."

"He left you on the road at this time of night in the rain."

"No he-"

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"You don't-" but the line went dead. "Hello? Darien?"

"Everything alright honey?"

"He hung up." She said.

"Is he coming to get you?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't want him to come get me." She said putting her head on the bar and cried silently.

It was ten minutes later when the bell in the bar chimed signaling somebody had come in. Serena looked up to see a very angry Darien looking at her. She shivered at the anger emanating and wondered who he was angry at: her for slapping him again or Matt for leaving her.

He entered and saw her sitting on a stool at the bar drenched. He could see she had been crying and it made his anger boil.

"Serena?"

"I-you didn't need to come get me." She said finally finding her voice. "I could've just paid you back for the taxi." She said.

"Come on, let's go." He said going to her and pulling her out of the bar. She called thanks to the bartender before the door closed behind her.

The ride was silent for the first two minutes. "Why did you come?"

"Why did that idiot leave you out here?" he retorted.

"He didn't leave me. For your information, he offered to take me home but I decided to walk. I didn't know it was gonna be rain. I didn't know the whole universe was working against me tonight." She complained.

"How stupid can you be?" he said angrily.

"Look, you don't get to judge me. Or Matt for that matter. He is the sweetest guy I've ever met. Not like some people I know who go around literally calling people sluts because they can dance and bitches just because they get angry."

"I said I was sorry."

"No! You don't get to be sorry." She said angrily finally looking at him. "I tired to be civil, even friendly but I guess that's too much to ask of an asshole like you. So you know what, thanks for coming to get me even though I didn't ask you to and I'll move out of your house since that is what you really want." She crossed her hands across her chest and went back to staring out the window. Darien didn't say anything.

As soon as the car stopped, she opened the door and walked up to the loft. He arrived inside just in time to see her door close. He ran his hand through his hair and wished he had some coffee in the house. The phone rang and he answered it. It was a message for Serena saying that a friend had left a package for her to pick up and she could pick it up tomorrow at the customer service office. He turned on the television and flipped through the stations thoroughly irritated. Finally he got up and knocked on her door.

"Serena?" There was no answer. "Serena?"

"GO away Darien."

"I'm trying to apologize here."

"Go away."

"If you don't open this door, I'm going to break it down."

"Please just go away."

"Serena!" he said. He heard shuffling and then the door was flung open.

"What?" she said. Weariness was etched across her face as well as hurt and fear.

"I really am sorry for what I said." He said holding her gaze. "I had no right to say any of it."

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now leave me alone." She started to close the door but he stopped her. "Dar-"

"No, I'm not going to say anything else; I just wanted to give you your mail." He handed her the pile of letters. For some reason, Serena was slightly disappointed.

"Thank you." Se took them, her fingers grazing his and she almost hissed. She quickly shut the door hoping he hadn't noticed her reaction.

"Mina, what am I going to do?" Serena paced in the loft before her friend the very next day.

"Calm down."

"I can't do that." She said. "How am I going to explain that my fiancé isn't really my fiancé, in fact we can't stand each other?"

"Its your fault for putting Darien's name in the letter. Why didn't you use Matt's name?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I couldn't chance people recognizing his name and then knowing this was a hoax."

"Good point. Then you just have to get Darien to play along."

"Are you out of your mind?" Serena screamed. "I can act but not that well. How could I possibly pretend to be in love with Darien?"

"Well, we'll have to do it without him figuring it out."

"How?"

"Well, she's coming for the interview so just say he had to leave for an emergency surgery. He is a doctor after all. Now we just need to make this place look like you guys are actually getting married."

"How?" Serena said again.

"Pictures."

"How are we gonna get Darien to pose?"

"Leave that to me. Just make sure you have a pretty dress to wear."

Two weeks later Serena was preying Darien didn't plan on stopping by the apartment. She placed the pictures around the room so the lady could see them then waited anxiously. _I must be out of my mind._ She thought. She jumped when the door bell rang and forced herself to be calm then opened it.

"Hi. Linda is it?" she said.

"Yes. Are you Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yes. Please come in." once the lady was seated and had a drink she said. "I'm sorry to say, my fiancé got called away on an emergency surgery just now."

The lady was obviously disappointed. "I'll work with you then. So tell me about you and Darien."

"Well we-" she stopped when she heard the key turning in the lock. _ I'm going to go to prison for fraud and the Darien is going to pay them to kill me._ She looked up as a surprised Darien entered. Serena had to salvage this. It was the only way of getting to see Matt in Jamaica at least for now. She jumped up and threw herself into his arms. "Dare, you came back!" She said for Linda's sake. "Please just play along. I'll be your slave if you do this for me." She whispered quickly into his ear.

"Yeah, I just couldn't leave you to do this alone." He said hoping it was the right thing to say. "Could you give us a second? I have something really important to tell her."

"NO problem." Linda said.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said.

"Please, I just need you to play along. I'll do all the talking. Don't say anything I can't corroborate."

"Am I gonna go to prison for this?" he asked.

"Uh-maybe-"

"Serena" he said in a low warning tone.

"Oh please Darien. It's the only way I can get to see Matt for a long, long time. And you'll get me out of your hair for two weeks and maybe for good."

"But-"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"We're getting married. Just go with the flow."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Linda." Serena said.

"NO problem." She took out your notebook. "SO I just need a few things for the article."

"Ok." Serena nodded and shivered when Darien's hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"How did you two meet?" she asked. Serena was about o answer when Darien spoke.

"It was really funny." Darien chuckled. "She was on her way to a local arcade to celebrate her passing a test when her shoe flew off and hit me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said. "I can't say it was love at first sight because we fought tooth and nail for months." Serena squeezed his hand and he smiled. Linda saw this and smiled thinking it was a romantic gesture and not the panic Serena was feeling.

"Tell me more."

"I found out later she had this huge crush on my best friend and man was I jealous." The way he was talking Serena almost believed him. "We eventually got forced into talking to each other when we got stuck in an elevator."

"Wow. That must have been frightening."

"Yeah." Serena said jumping in and a little frustrating but I guess it was the only way we would have realized we were meant for each other. "We realized all the bickering was us trying to get the other's attention. Its been like dream since then."

"Except when I had to go to Africa for three years."

"Why did you leave?"

"We had this huge fight about me leaving to help out wit h the health program there and we said a few hurtful things and I decided to extend my five months volunteer to three years."

"But, we found our way back to each other a month ago. We decided to seal the deal."

"Cute. I like it." She said. "Most stories would have been about love at first sight. I like this one."

"Thank you. SO not to sound anxious, but-"

"The tickets?" she supplied. "You get them after the wedding ceremony."

"What?"

"Yeah. You won't believe how many people would scam us just to get the ticket. SO we need a few wedding pictures."

"How terrible of people." Darien said looking at Serena. "Right Sere?"

"Yeah." She paled.

"Okay so I just need the wedding date and we'll be on our way."

"It's two weeks form now." Serena said. "But it's a small ceremony. Just us a few close friends."

"We just wanna see the bride and groom all gussie dup and maybe a few shits at the reception. The parents too."

"Uh-my parents died in a car crash some time ago." Serena said genuine tears filling her eyes.

"Funny enough so did mine. I lost my memory for the first six years of my life after that." Darien added.

"Sorry to hear." She said. "Well, I'll see you after the ceremony. I'll understand if you wanna keep that from public eyes."

"Thank you." They got up and showed her to the door with pleasantries then Serena was left to face the devil.

"You are some piece of work." He said after a few minutes.

"I am so sorry for dragging you into this."

"Are you?"

"I'll understand if you don't want to. I can always call and tell them the truth or make up some story about us breaking up."

"One question." He said after a pause. "Do you love him that much?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Fine. I'll help you." He ran his hand through his hair. He looked around when a picture caught his eye. "What the-"

"Sorry, Mina was in on this and-"

"I don't wanna know." He sighed as he looked at the picture of him and Serena in some serious lip lock. He felt so scandalized and strangely, hurt.

"I'll see you at the wedding." He said.

Serena was panicking. Darien had not come home for two weeks and now, she was standing outside a church hall waiting for him to show up.

"He'll be here Sere." Mina said.

"What if he doesn't. He has every right not to." She reasoned.

"She is right." A deep voice said behind them. They all turned to see Darien arriving in a tux. "Let's get this over with." Serena smiled then her heart skidded to a halt when she saw Ann.

"You told her?"

"I had to." He said as if it explained everything. Serena got the message. She'd want to know who her boyfriend was pretending to marry too. Ann hugged Serena and smiled.

"Don't let his cool demeanor fool you okay?" she whispered leaving Serena very puzzled. "My husband should be coming shortly."

"Y-your husband?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. Alan will accept any thing to dress up and go out with me."

"You're married?"

"Darien didn't tell you?"

"No. He left that part out." Serena glared at him and he had the audacity to grin.

"There here!" Lita said. "Let's walk out now."

"Wait. A bride needs a ring." Ann said looking at Serena's empty finger.

Everybody paled. "The rings." Mina groaned.

"Don't worry, Darien took care of that." Darien fished tow rings out of his pocket. One was a Sapphire set with diamond flanking the beautiful blue stone. The other was simple gold band.

"Wow-this this too much. I can't wear this." Serena said.

"Don't worry. It's not real." He said causing Serena's stomach to plummet. Darien sent a warning glance towards Ann that nobody seemed to notice.

"It sure looks real enough to fool Linda. Now lets' go." They opened the door and began throwing rice at Serena and Darien as they smiled for the benefit of the camera. They snapped a few pictures then they packed up and went to the reception.

Serena was subjected to two hours of pretense as Linda snapped pictures and talked with her friends. Luckily, they knew the story of how Darien and Serena met just in case Linda asked. Which she did. Serena had kissed Darien so many times that night she lost count. H didn't seem to mind but she was a nervous wreck. She felt a hand on her elbow.

"Can I talk to you?" Darien whispered.

"Okay." Once he got her out of the public eye he let her have it.

"If you continue to look like this is your funeral, Linda is going to suspect something."

"But-"

"Just relax and don't act like every time I have to kiss you I'm really trying to eat you."

"I'm trying but-" how was she supposed to relax when she was fighting for her heart. She had realized that she was in love with Darien and this was a disaster. She was trying to pretend she was in love with him for Linda's sake but she also had to pretend she wasn't in love with him for her sake.

"Just pretend I'm Matt." He said.

"Okay." She was numb. She moved to go back out but he stopped her.

"Wait. Let's make this look like we were making out." He said and before she could protest, he was kissing her. She knew the reason behind it but her heart thrummed a nervous rhythm. Deciding this might be her last chance to kiss him or even touch him, she wrapped her hand around his neck deepening the kiss. She felt his hand tighten at her waist and she stifled a moan. Finally they broke apart.

"How was that?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably since it came out low and husky.

"Fine." He managed to say before kissing her again. This time Serena couldn't help but whimper because she didn't know what this kiss was for and she prayed he didn't know why she wanted him to never stop so badly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment." He lied. "Let's go before you really do have a reason to accuse me of rape." He teased and she smiled a little.

They ran into Linda. "I was just coming to tell you this was a great reception and I got some great pictures. So, here you are." She handed them the tickets to Jamaica with well wishing and congratulations. The party went on for hours but Serena decided to call it a night; her emotions were threatening to get the best of her.

"Thanks for everything you guys." She said as he and Darien left.

"Those two are so stupid." Mina said once the door closed.

"So true." Everyone murmured. "Maybe they'll figure it out."

"Knowing those two, it might be too late." Mina said. "Come on, let's clean up and get to bed."

ooo000ooo000ooo000oooo000ooo

"I want to thank you for that." Serena said.

"No problem." He said loosening the tie around his neck.

"No it was. You didn't have to do it."

"Look, just go get your man." He said. "I know what it feels like to not be able to be with the person you love." He added. Serena nodded remembering his affection for Ann-a very married Ann. She hugged him suddenly and then walked away.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

The flight was pure torture for Darien. Serena had fallen asleep and was resting on his arm. He wanted to wrap his arm around her so badly. But she was not his to hold. Serena obviously sensed his tension and woke up.

"Sorry." She said before falling asleep and resting on him yet again. This time he put his arm around her. The plane landed and instead of waking her, he carried her off the plane and to the taxi. Their luggage had gone on ahead of them to the hotel already.

"How sweet." The concierge said when he walked in with Serena in his arms. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Shields. The suite is all set for you two." He carried her to the room and gently laid her on the only bed in the room. He couldn't resist running a hand across her face as he slept. She smiled a little and sighed as she turned into his touch. He went to watch the sun set in the sky as he slept off the journey.

She woke up just as the last rays of the day disappeared. "Where am I?" she said sleepily.

"The hotel." He said entering the room.

"You carried me all the ay here?"

"I didn't want to wake." _Plus I wanted to hold you for as long as I could uninterrupted._ He thought.

"Thanks. You must be tired. Have you slept yet?"

"No."

"I'll give you the bed tonight." She said. "I'll take the couch."

"No-"

"I insist. Besides I need to make a phone call and I've already slept."

"Fine." He waited until she got up then lied down closing his eyes.

Serena called Matt and luckily only go this answering machine. "Hey Matt its Serena, I'm just saying I'm in Jamaica for about two weeks but I need to also say, its not gonna work between us. I really like you but I just can't be untrue to you. Maybe I'll see you around as just friends. I'll talk to you soon."

She came back into the room to see Darien had fallen asleep and so she sat and watched him sleep.

When she woke up, she was cuddling against a warm body. He waking mind convinced herself it was dream and so she snuggled into the warmth. Her eyes flew open when the warmth tightened its hold on her and she came face to well-chest. She prayed this was a figment of her imagination and closed her eyes again. She peeked up and aw infinitely blue eyes watching her with a puzzled expression.

"Darien?" She said. He didn't answer but he didn't move to release her either. "Let me go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"That is completely ridiculous now let me go." She was near tears and couldn't stand being this close to him.

"So I do affect you." He said.

"What? Is this some sort of test?" she said angrily.

He silenced her with his lips grazing over hers gently as he spoke. "No. But maybe it should be."

"What? Why?"

"DO you really love him? I promise if you say yes, I'll leave you alone." It was hard to think with is lips still touching hers, with is breath wafting over her opened mouth and her face. "Sere?"

"Please don't do this." She almost cried when she said those words. "You don't love me just-" he fully kissed her mouth now taking advantage of the gasp and exploring her mouth with his tongue like he did at the reception, like he did three years ago. She whimpered into his mouth as her hands came up to his chest and squeezed for fear and then for pleasure.

"Sere?" he said breaking the kiss. "I need to know. DO you love him?"

"Yes." She said. "I do." He stilled and began to loosen his hold on her. "But I love you so much more." She whispered.

"What?" he said blinking in disbelief. He was hearing things now. He was sure. She did not just tell him that she loved him.

"I love you." She brought hi head back down to hers and kissed him.

"Oh Sere, I've been such a fool." He said between kisses.

"SO have I." she hit him hard suddenly.

"What was that for?" he said.

"For leaving me for three years. Do you know how long I sat in your apartment waiting for the door to open?"

"I'm so sorry. I was just so ashamed for-"

"No. I was a little tipsy but I knew what I was doing. I may have been crying over some boy I wanted you to kiss me. I've wanted it since my shoe fell on your head."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It is such a relief to hear that because I was ashamed for taking your-" she placed a finger on his lips.

"You didn't take it. I gave it to you." She said.

"Are you going to let me speak?"

"Only if its three little words."

"I love you." He breathed against her lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Now we really need to get married and get a new ring and-"

"You don't need a new ring. I had this made especially for you." He said fingering the delicate band.

"But-"

"I couldn't tell you that when I thought you were in love with Matt."

"I guess you're right. But you led me to belief you were in love with Ann."

"I wanted to see your reaction. Imagine my disappointment when you had none."

"Serves you right." She said. Then she looked at him. "Now, how about we do something we haven't done in three years." She said with a grin.

"How do you know I haven't done it in three years?" he said a little offended.

"Because you're so bitchy when you haven't gotten laid." She laughed and kissed him.

"You know me so well." He laughed and then finally there was no need for words between them.

_Love knows who to love._


End file.
